


The Valourous Ones

by arpita



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Honour, Non-Linear Narrative, Regret, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woods decay, the woods decay and fall,<br/>The vapours weep their burthen to the ground,<br/>Man comes and tills the field and lies beneath,<br/>And after many a summer dies the swan.</p>
<p>-Tithonus (Alfred Lord Tennyson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valourous Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Sairandhri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairandhri/gifts), [annsgopal94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsgopal94/gifts), [phandomoftheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/gifts), [saamraagini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saamraagini/gifts).



> Written from a perspective of a foot soldier, who bears witness to the conversation between Karna and Bheeshma, when the former comes to seek the latter's blessings the night before Dronacharya takes command of the Kaurava Army.

Ten days of a raging war panning the participation of the four corners of Bharata, which bathes the battlefield in the crimson of the trail that it leaves behind in its destructive wake, purging the land of its existent dross. Ten days of the Kurukshetra war, have now bestowed their first relic, shaped in the mighty, war-torn form of the pious, illustrious, Reverend Gangadatta Bheeshma. The Reverend Excellency of the Kurus, lies as I see him, embedded in the arrows bestowed upon his hardened frame, by the wielder of the Gandiva Bow. The Reverend has a look of peace on his wrinkled countenance, that which a baby sleeping amongst flowers. Tonight, he is at his pinnacle of peace, as he finds himself close to salvation, after a life that had him sagging under the burden of his terrible oath of austerity. 

The Reverend lies, with specks of light, shining through his half-open eyes, when a tiny ray of the same shade of light shines dimly, paving its way through the darkness, like a river meandering through a landmass to find its way into the sea. The dimness ceases, as the light shines further, giving the impression of an untimely sunrise, to reveal the lean silhouette of a man, resembling the Gandivadhaari, in his form and stateliness. The silhouette, leads me to think that Prince Arjun is here to pay his respects to his fallen Grandsire. But, my vision reveals otherwise, as it clarifies itself to reveal, the mighty Radheya, the Gandivadhaari's rival. 

Vasusen stands upright, erect in front of the Gangadatta, who stirs in his bed of arrows, or _sharashayya_ as we call it. 

"Who - is - it?" he asks feebly, his vision unclear. 

Angaraj, makes an elaborate bow, with his hands folded in reverence and answers, "It is me, Your Excellency, Vasusen Karna." 

"Ah, Angaraj," a smile crosses the Grandsire's sombre face, "You come here to seek my blessings, don't you?" he says, in the gait of a grandfather surveying a favourite grandchild. 

"Yes, Your Excellency." Radheya says, as he prostrates himself before the Grandsire, like the rising sun arching over the horizon. 

"What an unlikely gift to be asked for, from one who has been vanquished!" chuckles the Reverend. 

"I shan't be equipped properly enough, to enter the Kurukshetra on the morrow, should I remain bereft of the blessings of the Mightiest Kuru." says The son of Radha. 

"The Kurushreshtha!" the Gangadatta says, "Despite him denigrating your valour, by addressing you to be an _Ardharathi_?" he mourns. 

Radheya smiles, "Despite your disregard for your charioteer's son, Reverend, my respect for you transcends your scorn." 

"Adhirath's son!" The Excellency's countenance, delves into a deep pool of thought, "Adhirath's son, by fate, my child! The land of Bharata, became accursed the day, Princess Pritha, floated her firstborn, into the torrents of my mother, who proudly carried the divine begotten of the Sun, to the humble abode of Adhirath, and Radha!" rues he. 

Angaraj's countenance, develops a question mark on the Grandsire's proclamation of his knowledge. I stand, stunned, though, I don't have an outlet to reflect my amazement on this fantastic revelation. 

"Are you amazed, dear boy?" The Excellency inquires, "This enlightenment concerning your birth, comes to this poor, old regent by the omniscient sage, Narada," he says, "The secret of your progeny, finds solace in this fallen man's being, since times, immemorial, and yet, I let the atrocities of the society work their way unimpeded into your existence." he bewails. 

The eldest Kaunteya, looks on, with his features set, as if they have been sculpted, while the Reverend laments- 

"Son," he says, "Circumstances have led you to the path of Adharma, though you would prefer the contrary, which is evidenced by your life, and deeds. Your existence, pure as that bestowed on you by the sun himself, finds itself stained with the association you share with the Kuru Scion." adds he. 

"What do you imply, Your Excellency?" inquires Vasusen. 

"It is more of an imploration, than an implication, dear boy." Kurushreshtha begins his reply, "Why don't you side with your noble siblings, and be the bringer of the of the victory of Dharma? Why not renounce the path fraught with wrongs, and set yourself on the path that leads to glory brought about by righteousness?" he pleads. 

"An ignominy, Your Excellency!" says Radheya, "An ignoble deed is what your imploration requires of me. My life, fraught with scorn, acrimony, humiliation, spurn, and spite, was no better than death, when the whole land of Bharata, stood to associate a warrior's valour with a Suta's son, rendering him to be a perpetual object of ridicule. When the whole world spat on me for being an unworthy competitor to Prince Arjun, because, they would prefer to see a low-born holding the reins of the Prince's horses than a bow, it was then that the Kuru Scion, widely heralded to be the epitome of Adharma, selflessly stood by my side. The embodiment of Adharma, values valour higher than the vile mundanity of caste, as opposed to the torchbearers of Dharma, who deign to respect a man for his valour, and hold the barriers of classification, higher." he continues. 

"Would you prefer the victory of evil over good, child?" The Reverend asks. 

"I would prefer what destiny holds for me, Your Excellency!" Radheya clarifies, "Good, and evil, find their derivations, and thus definitions, from the sight of man moulded by circumstances. The interpretation, therefore, would be subject to alterations." 

A distinct tranquility settles itself on the Kurushrestha's countenance, as the valiant words of the brave Kaunteya, fall on his ears. I stand to decipher his thoughts, which, so clearly acknowledge the supremacy the eldest Kaunteya holds in his integrity of character, valour, instinct, and spirit, with respect to his brothers, the illustrious Pandavas. The Reverend's features bear the expressions of pride laced with the grief of the crown of the mighty Kurus, being deprived of this sun-born jewel. 

His palm, rises proudly, akin to the victor standing within the vanquished, defying the piercing pain of the arrows tearing his frame. 

  
  
  


Go, mighty one!" His sonorous voice booms, "Go, O valiant begotten of the Sun! Embark on the path that destiny has preset for you! Begin the pursuit of victory of the Kuru scion, whom you regard as a child does its mother, who brings life to its lifeless form! But nevertheless, dear boy, I bless you, be adorned with gloriously, defying the vagaries of destiny, that belie your pursuit!"

A smile of acceptance, crosses Radheya's face, and he bows gratuitously. 

"I thank you, Kurushreshtha!" he says, "Victor or vanquished, your blessing invigorates me to be sure of my name being wrought in gold, in history. O pious Kuru, I take your leave!"   
  
  


With that, the Son of the Sun, departs, withdrawing the radiance, that had accompanied him, drowning the land of the Syamantapanchaka in the darkness that had cased it before his arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from  
> 1\. The Mahabharata by Rajaji- Chapter- Karna and the Grandsire  
> 2\. Rashmirathi- Ramdhari Singh Dinkar  
> 3\. Radheya- Ranjeet Desai  
> Glossary  
> 1\. Ardharathi- a lesser warrior, lower than the titles of Maharathi, and Rathi  
> 2\. Kurushreshtha- The Supreme Kuru  
> 3\. Gangadatta- Begotten by Ganga


End file.
